Removal of crowns, bridges, inlays, onlays, and other dental prosthetics and restorations is routine dentistry. The preferred methods for removal of dental prosthetics and restorations, such as crowns, are to cut a crown off or to wedge a crown-tapping device under the margin, which might damage the crown. When a crown needs to be removed from an oral cavity in the event the seal for the crown has been compromised or the crown needs to be repaired or adjusted, it is important to prevent damage to the crown during the act of removal. If the crown is damaged during removal, reconstruction or replacement of the crown would result in substantial expense which should be avoided. In light of the fragility of crowns, a dental practitioner must often rely upon the strength of his or her fingers to effect removal since extraction implements which have a low probability of causing damage to the crown do not exist. All dental practitioners do not have sufficient strength in their fingers to effect the removal of a crown. Furthermore, the space or volume available within the oral cavity to manually grip a crown may be a limiting factor of the ease with which a crown can be removed by manual manipulation.